


Come una perla

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bottom Julian Devorak, Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), F/M, Julian Devorak Route Spoilers, Late Night Conversations, Love, Nadia Route Spoilers (The Arcana), Top Nadia (The Arcana), True Love, Truth, Vesuvia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Per potersi amare, Nadia e Julian hanno dovuto superare sia i propri trascorsi, sia i pregiudizi e le menzogne l'uno sul conto dell'altra. Quanto vale la "verità che giace al fondo"?
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Mazelinka, Julian Devorak/Nadia
Kudos: 1
Collections: Im_Muriel_Trash, The Arcana





	Come una perla

_Amai la verità che giace al fondo,_

_quasi un sogno obliato […]_

_Con paura il cuore_

_le si accosta, che più non l’abbandona._

_Amo te che mi ascolti e la mia buona_

_carta lasciata al fine del mio gioco._

(Umberto Saba)

Julian si sentiva le guance stranamente accaldate. Non era da lui sentirsi il sangue scorrere in corpo con tanto vigore. La mano di Nadia, nella sua, era altrettanto rovente. Sotto il vaporoso scialle viola che celava la sua identità, brillava nei suoi occhi il riflesso d’un pieno sorriso. Ormai, era notte inoltrata e si stavano dirigendo verso casa.

«Ti… ti sei divertita davvero, oggi?» azzardò lui.

«Certo!» La voce della donna quasi cantò, nel rispondere.

Stavolta, non solo la sera, ma tutta la giornata libera si era concessa la contessa di Vesuvia, per farsi accompagnare in incognito attraverso il Quartiere Sud. Non poteva certo limitarsi a familiarizzare con la sua versione notturna, del resto.

Così, Nadia Satrinava (sotto il nomignolo di “Dia”) aveva potuto conoscere Tilde e Sunehri, le venditrici di sanguisughe da cui si riforniva regolarmente il dottor Julian Devorak. In particolar modo con la seconda, aveva fatto amicizia, in grazia della comune provenienza dal Prakra. Era stato un sollievo, per lei, tornare a chiacchierare nella propria lingua madre per un poco. Il suo compagno (nonché suo medico personale) le aveva preparato una storia da rifilare alla coppia, nel caso in cui avessero fatto domande su come loro due si fossero conosciuti; ma Tilde e Sunehri avevano optato per un’intelligente discrezione. Anche se non avevano identificato la contessa, Nadia aveva pur sempre un’aria elegante e fiera che _annunciava guai_ , a gente semplice come quella… nel caso non fossero state mantenute le distanze.

Il disagio della donna in un luogo tanto caotico e affollato era stato palpabile. Julian le aveva cinto premurosamente la vita - e non solo per passione, stavolta. Lei, che era abitualmente l’ _appoggio_ e il _porto sicuro_ nei suoi turbamenti emotivi, si trovava a essere _quella da sorreggere._ E lui l’aveva fatto, come glielo avevano dettato i suoi più profondi istinti. Aveva persino temuto di essere soffocante - Nadia non amava essere trattata _da fragile bambina,_ come diceva lei. Ma, quel giorno, aveva ricevuto dalle sue belle labbra di granato solo sorrisi riconoscenti. Vederla per la prima volta in tutta la sua fragilità aveva acceso ancor di più i sentimenti dell’uomo.

Lui, dal canto suo, si muoveva in quel dedalo di stradicciole, canali e case a graticcio come un pesce nell’acqua. Si era chiesto come dovessero sembrare a Nadia quelle abitazioni esageratamente verticali, quasi addossate le une alle altre, gravide di umanità. Si era domandato come facesse il suo naso, aduso a spezie e profumi, a sopportare quella cappa fra il putrido e il salmastro emanata dai canali che affiancavano il selciato. A ogni modo, lei era rimasta morbidamente stretta a Julian, con fiducia, e aveva camminato al suo fianco. Come (e meglio) di quando erano a palazzo.

Con le persone che l’avevano incontrato, aveva pensato lui a imbastire un dialogo. Non era stato difficile: quasi tutti, nel quartiere, lo conoscevano e gli volevano bene. Il pescivendolo, il vinaio, il droghiere… Tutti erano stati ben contenti di scambiare quattro parole col “buon dottore” e di congratularsi con lui per la sua fortuna: quella di essere magicamente scampato all’impiccagione e d’aver trovato addirittura un posto di prestigio a palazzo. Nadia aveva osservato e ascoltato, sotto lo scialle, e aveva accumulato pensieri. Si era già resa conto tempo prima di quanto fosse bugiardo il ritratto fattole del dottor Devorak a corte (“un sanguinario, un uomo senza scrupoli…”); ma quelle scene avevano ampliato ulteriormente il baratro fra verità e menzogna. Aveva sentito svanire anche le ultime paure… quelle nate davanti al sentimento inopinatamente germogliato fra loro.

Julian l’aveva presentata a tutti come “la sua cara amica Dia” e la donna aveva accettato i loro sorrisi, i loro complimenti rustici e schietti. Dalle finestre del palazzo e dall’arengo sulla piazza, le era sempre stato impossibile sentire quanto fosse caldo l’affetto che quelle persone sapevano dare. Sotto la propria maschera di privata cittadina, si era sentita - paradossalmente - _a casa._

«Ti sei divertita anche quando… ho distrutto una fortuna in termini di frutta?» ritentò Julian, riprendendo il discorso.

Quello era stato un giorno di mercato e, in una via particolarmente affollata, il carretto di un fruttivendolo si era rovesciato nel tentativo di evitarli. Mortificato, il dottor Devorak aveva spontaneamente risarcito il venditore; poi, aveva chiamato a gran voce i passanti, per regalare loro il carico di frutta. Tutta la merce era prontamente scomparsa nel giro di minuti.

«Assolutamente sì!» ribadì la contessa. «È stato particolarmente… _curioso_ vederti nei panni del munifico donatore. Sembravi un vero signore in vena di elargizioni. Hai più talento per la vita di palazzo di quanto pensassi».

«Ehm… Davvero?» Il pallore sulle guance di Julian si tinse di rosa acceso. Lei approfittò del suo smarrimento per cogliere le sue labbra in un bacio.

Si erano amati per la prima volta pochi giorni prima, tremando e ansando come ragazzi. Nadia, in particolare, era arrivata a quel momento dopo una catena di riflessioni ferree e convulse. Stava cedendo a qualcuno che era stato accusato di aver ucciso il suo primo marito; qualcuno che (a ogni modo) era stato impiccato per quello, anche contro ogni giusta evidenza; qualcuno che buona parte dei vesuviani odiava - anche se solo per sentito dire o pregiudizio di ceto. Avrebbe dovuto preventivare un bel po’ di pettegolezzi e ostilità, soprattutto a corte e nel distretto del Palazzo. D’altro canto… c’era l’evidenza. C’era l’impegno di Julian nel custodire la sua salute. La sua presenza costante nei progetti di migliorie urbane. Erano già _compagni_ nel fare il bene di Vesuvia, prima ancora che sentimentalmente. E c’era la popolarità di cui, comunque, il dottor Devorak godeva. Perché reprimersi, dunque?

«Ti prego, Nadia…» le aveva sussurrato lui con voce spezzata, prima che la donna lo introducesse nella propria alcova. «Se stai cercando solo una _compagnia_ e una _distrazione_ dagli impegni di corte _…_ cerca qualcun altro. Preferirei mille volte vederti con un’altra persona, piuttosto che essere _preso_ per mero capriccio… perché _quello che sento io_ non è un capriccio».

Lei si era quasi offesa… ma l’aveva compreso. «Ilya…» aveva mormorato di rimando, carezzandogli piano i capelli. «Dovresti conoscermi, ormai. La leggerezza mi è estranea. Soprattutto in questo genere di scelta». Aveva fatto una pausa, fissandolo nell’occhio scoperto. «Ammetto che non vedo solo luce, davanti a noi… Ci saranno litigi e attriti, fra me e te, o fra te e i dignitari di corte… questo è inevitabile… Abbiamo alle spalle retroterra così diversi e abbiamo anche i nostri difetti… Ma c’è qualcosa di più solido di tutto questo». Aveva preso la mano guantata di lui e se l’era posata sul cuore: «I nostri conflitti si sono già conclusi con un lieto fine. Un lieto fine che non avrebbe avuto luogo, se non avessimo accettato di affrontarci. Sono felice d’aver perso il mio tempo e la mia pazienza con te. Sono felice che tu sia stato così sconsiderato da gettarti di proposito nella tana del lupo, quando ti facevo ricercare. Sarebbe mancata una buona metà alle nostre vite, se non fossimo stati tanto pazzi».

«Ci… ci siamo quasi» balbettò Julian, quando i loro volti si separarono. La casa di Mazelinka, la “nonna onoraria” dei fratelli Devorak, era a pochi passi da loro. Ma, con gran sorpresa di Nadia, il suo compagno non si diresse verso la porta d’ingresso. Fece il giro dell’abitazione, sgattaiolando verso il retro.

«Ah, ah… lo sapevo!» esultò come un fanciullo. «Anche stavolta, si è dimenticata di chiudere questa finestra…» Era a pianterreno, ma non enorme e dava su uno spiazzo guardato dalle finestre di altre case, ancora illuminate. Julian gettò un’occhiata all’interno della casa, giusto per sicurezza. «Bene… Non è ancora tornata dal suo giro di bevute coi vecchi amici». Fra sé e sé, Nadia non poté fare a meno di notare una certa _inclinazione di famiglia_ in quell’abitudine.

«Non so tu, ma io trovo assai più divertente entrare dalla finestra» propose Julian, con un sorriso smagliante.

«Lo troverei divertente anch’io, se non fosse per questa…» Nadia indicò eloquentemente la propria gonna di raso lunga fino ai piedi. Lui rimase interdetto. Non tanto per l’ovvia osservazione, quanto perché non si aspettava quella reazione da parte della contessa. La sua donna aveva sempre mantenuto un’aria così dignitosa, misurata… un’aria che le veniva dalla sua naturale intelligenza e riflessività. Si era aspettato un rimprovero per il suo infantilismo, uno scatto di lesa maestà… Invece… Ma già, quella era stata la giornata delle sorprese. Era destino che si concludesse con coerenza.

Si era stupito di Nadia anche al “Rowdy Raven”, dove erano approdati piuttosto prevedibilmente, alla sera. Là, anziché protestare per il “ridicolo” di cui si sarebbe coperta, la presunta “Dia” aveva accettato di ballare con Julian su quei tavolacci gagliardi. E si era totalmente immersa nella musica rapinosa e sensuale suonata dall’orchestrina… Mentre la stringeva, più guidato che cavaliere, il dottor Devorak era rimasto ipnotizzato dalla curva delle sue anche, dalle linee delle sue braccia, dall’agilità dei suoi passi. Il busto della donna ansava, sotto le fasce che lo racchiudevano appena, e dall’ombra dello scialle guizzava uno sguardo acceso… Eppure, nulla di tutto quello aveva l’ombra del dissoluto o del volgare. Nadia era elegante e _superiore_ persino nell’abbandono. Julian era stato quasi soverchiato dagli applausi e dalle approvazioni, dai mormorii d’invidia e d’ammirazione che avevano salutato infine la danza della coppia. Gli avventori del Rowdy Raven _adoravano_ Nadia _._ Senza conoscerla.

«Posso aiutarti, se permetti…» la invitò, galante.

«Prego!» accettò lei, civettuola.

Le lunghe e ferme mani di Julian le strinsero i fianchi e la aiutarono a sollevarsi. La finestra non era altissima e loro due avevano stature notevoli; salendo in piedi su alcuni mattoni abbandonati, l’uomo riuscì a far sedere Nadia sul davanzale. Dopodiché, lei stessa si trascinò verso l’interno. La famosa gonna di raso si salvò dagli strappi, per l’attenzione della donna; ma dovette comunque scostarsi, scoprendo in parte le sue gambe slanciate e brune come il tè speziato. Julian dovette reprimere un bel po’ di sudori freddi, per riguadagnare la fermezza necessaria alla sua acrobazia.

«Oh, almeno… stavolta, Mazelinka non ha messo qui sotto i suoi fiori…» borbottò, dopo essere saltato all’interno della cucina. Gli era già capitato di schiacciarli, in bravate simili, e la nonna onoraria non ne era certo stata felice.

Nadia lo attendeva nella cucina - presenza eterea e velata nel buio.

«Un attimo… accenderò il fuoco…» Con un sorriso di scuse, Julian le volse le spalle e armeggiò nel caminetto. Ricavò una fiamma non vivissima, ma sufficiente a illuminare un poco la stanza.

«Direi che è ora di togliersi quella cappa… Comincia a fare caldo, qui dentro» suggerì Nadia. Un sorriso arguto giocava sulle sue labbra. L’uomo finse che il rossore fosse dovuto (appunto) alla temperatura. Lasciò la cappa e la giacca sull’appendiabiti. Si scostò il gran ciuffo di capelli rossi dall’occhio destro: contrariamente al solito, gli dava fastidio. Dopo un’ultima esitazione, si sfilò anche la pezzuola che lo rendeva monocolo. La sua donna non era disturbata dalla sclera scarlatta con cui l’aveva macchiato la Peste Rossa.

«Hai bisogno di una tisana… di qualsiasi cosa…?» si premurò timidamente.

«No, tesoro, grazie». La voce di Nadia - già calda e musicale per natura - suonò ancor più tenera. Era la prima volta che entrava nel nido di Julian, quello che era stato il suo più sicuro rifugio quando era ricercato. Ad entrambi, quel mutamento di situazione faceva un effetto strano. Si sorrisero quasi con imbarazzo.

Nadia si svolse lo scialle dal capo, traendo un respiro libero. La sua elaborata acconciatura intarsiata di gioielli era leggermente scomposta. Ma, là dov’era, non le importava.

«Ma questo buon profumo è… lavanda…?» indovinò, annusando l’aria.

Julian annuì. «Mazelinka lascia sempre le proprie erbe aromatiche a seccarsi, appese in cucina» spiegò. «Le ho solo chiesto di aggiungere un po’ di lavanda, per stasera… Spero sia di tuo gusto…» mormorò, timido come un ragazzino.

«Certo che è di mio gusto!» esclamò Nadia. «Sei un tesoro… Grazie!» Lo raggiunse e gli allacciò le braccia al collo. Julian lasciò che le labbra di lei blandissero le sue, mentre le dita sottili della donna si facevano delicatamente strada sotto il collo della camicia.

«Volevo essere sicuro che ti sentissi a casa tua…» farfugliò il dottor Devorak, quando lei gli ebbe posato la testa su una spalla.

Lei gli premette con gentilezza le mani sulla schiena: «Io mi sento sempre a casa… là dove ci sei tu».

Julian cominciò a carezzarle i capelli, mentre la commozione gli serrava la gola.

«Ehm… Posso farti accomodare?»

«Se non ti dispiace… preferirei andare direttamente a dormire» rispose Nadia. Il languore nella sua voce non sembrava però dovuto al sonno.

Come per un richiamo, il suo compagno le cinse le spalle e la condusse verso una tenda di stoffa ruvida e rappezzata. La scostò ed entrò in quella specie d’alcova. Accese la candela sul comodino; poi, mantenendo sollevata la tenda, invitò Nadia ad entrare, con impacciata galanteria.

Oltre al comodino, l’unico altro mobile era un letto a due piazze: grezzo, ma apparentemente comodo. Julian fissò per un attimo Nadia, così elegante e sofisticata in mezzo a quella semplicità. Per certi versi, pareva una visione d’altro mondo. Ma - proprio come le visioni d’altro mondo - la contessa si muoveva con naturalezza, estranea allo stupore che poteva suscitare. L’unico a potersi stupire in quel momento, del resto, era Julian. E a lui rimaneva ben poco di cui sorprendersi.

«Per favore, Ilya, lascia che mi prenda cura di te».

Lui sussultò, davanti a quel vellutato invito: «Ma Nadi… Non è compito tuo…»

«E perché mai?» rincarò lei, dolce ma ferma. «Sai bene che adoro viziarti».

L’altro si arrese. Seduto sul letto, la fissò (quasi esterrefatto) mentre lei si chinava e iniziava a sfilargli gli stivali. Aveva letto da qualche parte la storia di una divinità che si abbassava ad accudire i piedi dei suoi devoti… ma vederlo coi propri occhi gli faceva ben altro effetto.

«Tutto bene?» lo stuzzicò Nadia, alla fine dell’operazione. «Non fare quella faccia… _Anche tu_ meriti di essere curato e coccolato».

Le sue dita, passando fra i suoi capelli, ne rubavano (come per un incanto) ogni tensione e pensiero. «Comunque, giusto per non _sconvolgerti troppo_ , puoi restituirmi il favore».

Con attenzione, la contessa sollevò una gamba e gli presentò uno dei suoi piedi da scalzare. Nervoso, ma con dita abili, Julian cominciò a sciogliere i lacci dei sandali: prima uno, poi l’altro. Quando ebbe finito, fece scivolare una carezza lungo il polpaccio. Nadia lo lasciò fare, con un sottile sorriso d’intesa. Le mani di Julian - ormai libere dai guanti - erano velate da un lieve umore, mentre sollevavano i lembi della gonna. Preso da una certa vertigine, lui strusciò la guancia contro l’interno di quel femore bruno; iniziò a costellarlo di baci.

«Lasciami un marchio. Proprio _lì_ ».

Julian sobbalzò, come se non volesse capire subito. Poi, avvertendo su di sé lo sguardo scarlatto di Nadia, posò il filo dei denti sulla pelle dell’altra. Il suo morso giunse timoroso, ma intento. Il sorriso di lei divenne soddisfatto, quando vide un sigillo violaceo firmarle l’interno del femore.

Si sedette finalmente sul letto, accanto a Julian; nel distendersi, gli cinse le spalle e lo trascinò su di sé.

«Sarà meglio liberarmi di tutti questi gioielli, prima…» mormorò. «Ti dispiacerebbe…?»

Nemmeno quell’invito cadde a vuoto. Lui si prese il proprio tempo, con gli anelli, i bracciali, i pendenti e i fili di perle fra i suoi capelli…

Proprio una perla gli rimase fra le mani. Doveva essere caduta da una di tutte quelle gioie. La osservò: bellissima, d’una sfericità quasi innaturale e iridescenze guizzanti.

«Puoi tenerla, se vuoi» offrì Nadia. Il suo sguardo, dal cuscino, era rilassato e felice. _Adorante._

Tremando, Julian si portò la perla alle labbra e la baciò. Nel farlo, le sue labbra sorrisero dalla pienezza del cuore.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mazelinka fece ruotare la porticina sui cardini con attenzione. Non era mai tornata a casa così tardi. Ormai, albeggiava. Non che lei dovesse rendere conto d’alcunché, vedova e alla sua età… Ma, se Julian l’avesse per caso visitata e attesa, sicuramente si sarebbe preoccupato. Sempre teso come una corda di violino, quel caro ragazzo…

Notò nel caminetto i resti di legna recentemente bruciata. Per confermare ulteriormente quanto pensava, si diresse verso l’alcova e scostò un lembo della tenda.

Julian, il suo Ilya, era davvero là: addormentato come un angelo dall’aura di fuoco, sparsa sul cuscino. Le fece bene vederlo così abbandonato al riposo, come quasi mai le era capitato, da quando lui era tornato a Vesuvia. Ma ciò che la stupì fu la _compagnia_ che lo affiancava.

Un bruno e felino corpo di donna si distendeva accanto all’altro; una di quelle braccia meravigliosamente tornite si distendeva (protettiva o desiderosa) a cingere Julian. Lisce onde di porpora erano i suoi capelli sulle lenzuola. Le sue fossette di Venere, al di sopra di natiche degne d’una ninfa, sembravano sorridere con dignità nella loro disvelata grazia.

Presa dalla stupefazione, Mazelinka non riconobbe subito quella sagoma, né si accorse subito delle ricche vesti e dei gioielli abbandonati accanto al letto.

“La… la contessa di Vesuvia?”

Sbatté le palpebre: “Allora, è vero!”

Aveva già sentito i pettegolezzi sulla _misteriosa bellezza_ che accompagnava Julian durante alcune serate… le storie sul suo portamento aristocratico, sulla sua aria esotica e raffinata… Ma vederne le prove coi propri occhi era stato ben diverso.

Richiuse discretamente la tenda, scrollando le spalle. Nemmeno lei sapeva cosa pensare. Non si poteva certo dire che fosse una _cattiva notizia,_ ma… Forse, doveva ancora metabolizzare la famigliarità dell’ _ex-nemica_ con quella casa che era stata il santuario della latitanza di Julian. Forse, era semplicemente poco abituata ad aver a che fare con la nobiltà. Cos’avrebbe mai potuto offrire quella casa linda ma povera a una gran signora come quella? Cosa poteva mai volere lei da un uomo semplice come Julian? Se c’era una cosa che le faceva paura, era il _passo più lungo della gamba…_ l’innamorarsi di una persona che aveva il potere e i mezzi per _schiacciarti,_ qualora lo avesse voluto. Eppure, c’era qualcosa, nell’abbandono totale della donna a quell’intimità… qualcosa che la faceva quasi parere perfettamente _al suo posto_ , là dentro. Come se bastasse il suo attaccamento a Julian a renderla parte del suo _spazio protetto_ , quali che fossero i trascorsi e i retroterra dei due. D’altronde (pensò Mazelinka, con un brivido inconfessato), non poteva certo _biasimare i gusti_ del nipote onorario, stavolta…

Avvertì sbadigli e rumori in sordina, dall’altro lato della tenda. Probabilmente, la coppia si stava svegliando. Julian non era mai stato un dormiglione e la contessa, evidentemente, nemmeno. Tanto valeva che preparasse la colazione.

«Buongiorno, Mazelinka…» la salutò poco dopo Julian, luminoso e rilassato come non mai. Dietro di lui, la contessa indugiava. Si era rivestita di tutto punto e aveva indossato anelli e bracciali; ma i suoi capelli fluivano ancora sciolti fino alle sue anche. Le mani del dottor Devorak erano bensì abili e sensibili, ma non avevano competenze da parrucchiere.

«Sei tornata ora…? Abbiamo un’ospite…» accennò timidamente lui.

«Lo vedo bene!» rilanciò Mazelinka, con un sorriso d’intesa. «Buongiorno, Milady… Mi perdoni, ma non era preparata a una visita così illustre… Quando Ilya mi ha fatto profumare la casa di lavanda, non mi ha detto esattamente per _chi…_ »

«È stata un’idea deliziosa, grazie» fece l’altra, morbidamente. «Mi scusi Lei, piuttosto, per non averLa avvertita… Mi dia pure del tu. Io sono Nadia».

«E io Mazelinka. Felice di conoscerti».

La mano tozza e callosa dell’ex-piratessa strinse quella lunga e vellutata dell’ospite. La stretta della padrona di casa indugiò nel contatto un poco più del necessario.

«Ci sono diverse erbe di uso magico, in questa cucina» notò Nadia. «Te ne intendi?»

«Certo!» confermò Mazelinka, fiera. «Più che altro, della cosiddetta “magia verde”… cose semplici da fare in casa, per prendersi cura della famiglia e della comunità… Ma il nostro Ilya ne ha sempre risentito i benefici e sa che non sono certo banali».

«Chi? Io?» Julian sgranò gli occhi, per il momento entrambi liberi.

«Certo! Cosa credevi che mettessi in quella famosa zuppa?»

Lo stupore di lui crebbe a livelli quasi comici: «Vuoi dire che… per tutto questo tempo… ho ingurgitato litri di… ehm, una _pozione magica?!_ »

«E non solo in questa casa!» rimbeccò Mazelinka. «Quel furbacchione di Barth, il tuo oste di fiducia… nei suoi boccali, non mette solo rum…»

Nadia rimase a fissare il disagio del suo uomo, cercando di reprimere un compiacimento sornione.

«Su, su, è pronto il caffè» troncò la padrona di casa, ponendo una tazza fumante sul tavolo. «Per Lei, invece… penso sia meglio il tè, esatto?»

«Perfetto, direi» approvò Nadia.

Si sedette accanto a Julian, che cercava di riaversi dalle troppe rivelazioni affondando il naso nella tazza. Gentilmente, cominciò a carezzargli la schiena. I muscoli di lui risposero rilassandosi man mano.

Mazelinka le offrì alcuni biscotti palesemente fatti in casa. «All’anice… Spero ti piacciano».

«Certo!» rispose l’ospite, con un brillante apprezzamento nelle iridi rosse.

«Come va la salute, Nadia?» riprese poi l’altra. «Ilya sta facendo il suo dovere di medico?»

«A meraviglia» confermò la contessa. «È un brav’uomo, così competente… e premuroso, anche…»

Le punte delle orecchie di Julian divennero vermiglie.

«Ha avuto anche un’idea geniale per guarirci entrambi dalla nostra insonnia» rincarò la sua donna. «Dormire insieme…»

La sua mano riposò sulla spalla dell’uomo, mentre un rossore di pudore (o d’altro) le tingeva gli alti zigomi.

Mazelinka, dal canto suo, si rasserenava. Non sembrava (come aveva temuto) una relazione fra una gran dama annoiata e un cicisbeo. Dai gesti di Nadia, da ogni movimento suo e di Julian, trapelava un affetto profondo, incompatibile con una mera tresca di corte.

«Maz… Ti andrebbe di raccontare a Nadi quella bellissima storia? La leggenda dello squalo e della perla?» ideò Julian, per sviare il discorso _troppo personale._

«Perché non lo fai tu?» rilanciò la nonna onoraria. «È raro che tu perda l’occasione di raccontare una storia…»

Allora, lui si lanciò nella narrazione. Parlava d’uno squalo straordinariamente grande e malvagio, conosciuto in tutti i mari con diversi nomi e noto per la sua ostinazione: una volta che aveva puntato un marinaio, non ne perdeva le tracce finché non l’avesse divorato. Ognuno di questi “prescelti” poteva considerarsi perduto. Orbene, uno di loro cercò di dimenticare la propria ardente vocazione per il mare, per salvarsi la pelle… Ma non ce la fece: riprese a navigare, sempre inseguito dallo squalo. Finché non decise di porre fine a quella tortura e affrontarlo… Così, scoprì che il pesce non voleva divorarlo, ma consegnargli una perla d’inestimabile valore. Un gioiello che valeva tutta la sua vita. [1]

Nel narrare, Julian ripensò alla perla che Nadia gli aveva donato la notte prima e si commosse in silenzio. Anche lei sembrava singolarmente scossa dalla leggenda. Forse, perché parlava di una _verità che giace al fondo_ , del _sogno obliato_ che ciascuno deve affrontare prima o poi, per non gettare via tutta la propria esistenza. Un desiderio proibito, insensato secondo le logiche del mondo, ma inesorabile. Uno di quelli da cui è impossibile allontanarsi, per quanta paura susciti. Come quello che li aveva portati l’uno nelle braccia dell’altra, la _tiranna_ e il _sovversivo ricercato_. Fino a vedersi _nudi_ in ogni senso, dopo aver abbandonato la coltre del pregiudizio e della menzogna.

[1] Sì, il riferimento è a _Il colombre_ di Dino Buzzati.


End file.
